Y Ahora Que
by Beatriz Snape
Summary: Una vez acabado el 6º curso, harry tienes planes que llevar a cabo.Spoilers del 6º. Futuro slash HPSS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me ertenece, son propiedad de JKRowling

Nota de autora: Este fic va a ser slash, aunq va a tyardar en serlo, asik sino te gusta este genero, por favor no sigas leyendo, o hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad

**Y AHORA QUE….**

Capitulo 1. La noche esconde secretos.

Por fin 17 años, tanto tiempo esperando este momento y por fin había llegado. Harry cogió su capa negra, su escoba, encogió su baúl y salió a enfrentarse con la noche.

Poco más de un mes desde que había muerto Dumbledore, desde que había visto con sus propios ojos aquella traición. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, había vuelto a Prive Drive tal y como había deseado su mentor y allí había permanecido hasta entonces, excepto un día hacía dos semanas que le dieron permiso para ir a la madriguera para asistir a la boda de Bill. Se rió con este pensamiento, le "dieron permiso", como si él lo necesitase. Nadie volvería a manipularle, nadie volvería a decirle lo que debía hacer, no, el único a quien se lo había permitido, había muerto y ahora, él quería venganza.

Les había dicho a Ron y hermione que se encontrarían en Grimauld Place el 1 de Agosto, pero no iba a asistir, Harry tenía otros planes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Hermione, ¿cuando llega Harry?, porque Hedwig llegó hace mas de tres horas y no se si es normal que él tarde tanto-

-Yo también me lo preguntaba, ¿crees que le ha pasado algo?

La pregunta se quedó sin responder, ya que justo en ese momento llegó Lupin, para preguntarles lo mismo.

Chicos, ¿a que hora dijo Harry que vendría?-

-En su carta decía que aparecería aquí por la mañana del 1 de agosto- contestó hermione, como si de una pregunta de clase se tratara.

-Ahh, vale entonces queda tiempo todavía, no hay motivo para que nos preocupemos todavía, lo que no entiendo es porque se ha empeñado en que nadie lo vaya a buscar, todavía no tiene licencia para aparecerse, podría ocurrirle algo, y lo que menos queremos es que el ministro vuelva a poner sus ojos en Harry, ese hombre no va a descansar hasta saber a donde iba Dumbledore- al decir esto su voz se notó triste y melancólica- pero ya que mas da, él está muerto.

-Harry nos dijo que prefería aparecerse el solo, porque es mas seguro que él simplemente desaparezca y no que vayan toda una ristra de magos a escoltarle, porque eso es lo que se esperan, no hay que olvidar que ahora Snape está con ellos y es lo que creerán que vamos a hacer- dijo Hermione, para tranquilizar a Lupin- además él ya sabe aparecerse, aunque no tenga licencia.

-Cierto,…., bueno, creo que deberíais acostaros, mañana será un día muy largo. Buenas noches chicos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misma noche, en algún lugar de Inglaterra…

-Acercaros todos, mis fieles vasallos, espero que tengáis buenas noticias que darme, Lord Voldemort tiene planes y quiere que sus planes salgan bien, sino sufriréis las consecuencias.

-Mi señor-dijo Lucius, tras quitarse la mascara- fue una gran idea lo de tomar la poción multijugos, con unos cuantos imperius he conseguido volver a tener poder suficiente en el ministerio, el ministro confía en mi, y he podido averiguar que ha ordenado a los aurores hacer rondas nocturnas no solo en el mundo mágico sino también en el muggle.

-Bien Lucius, sigue informándome axial, por que ya sabes que es tu buen trabajo lo que mantiene a tu hijo con vida- Dijo el Lord, esbozando una sonrisa sádica- no puedo perdonarle tan fácilmente él haberme fallado.

- Si señor, es misericordioso, señor- Realmente Draco no le importaba tanto como salvar su trasero, si fallaba en su misión, bien sabía Lucius, que no solo perdería a Draco, sino que su vida correría muchiisimo peligro, ya había fallado muchas veces, como le recordaba día si día también el Señor Oscuro y ya no estaba ese viejo loco de Dumbledore para pedirle asilo si las cosas se ponían feas. No, definitivamente salvar su vida era más importante que salvar la Draco.

Mientras el resto de los Mortífagos presentes informaban a su Señor de cómo iban las cosas, se abrió bruscamente la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban dejando pasar a un mortífago claramente agitado.

-Mi señor, tengo noticias muy importantes- Dijo entre jadeos, propios de la prisa, el mortífago mientras se inclinaba frente a Voldemort.

- ¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpirme en una reunión Nott? Ya sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan, así que espero que sea realmente importante o sufrirás mi ira.

-Lo es señor, le hemos encontrado, tenemos a Potter

Esa revelación revolucionó a todos los allí presentes, puesto que había sido lo primordial desde que Dumbledore muriera, ahora que no tenía a su fiel protector, nada podría salvarle.

-Muy bien Nott- dijo el lord, sin dejar relucir la emoción que sentía tras escuchar estas palabras- Has hecho un buen trabajo y serás recompensado por ello. Lord Voldemort miró a todos sus mortifagos y les dijo- Esto cambia nuestros planes, aunque no mucho, todos seguir tal y como estabais, excepto, Narcisa, Bellatrix y Snape, vosotros os encargareis de seguir al chico donde quiera que vaya, quiero saber que hace, con quien habla, todo. Quiero saber que piensa hacer el y los suyos, esta claro.

Los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza, y tapándose con la capucha de su capa negra, aunque sin mascaras (les delataría) salieron de la casa para adentrarse en la noche.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Disculpe, ¿tiene alguna habitación libre?

-Por supuesto, señor, la 711 está libre, espero que sea de su agrado.

-Lo será, no se preocupe.

-Perdone mi pregunta pero, ¿hace tanto frió está noche?, es que es raro ver a gente en una noche de verano con esos abrigos tan largos y cerrados- Comentó el gerente del hotel mientras observaba a su nuevo cliente con intriga.

-No señor, no hace frío.- Y sin dar mas explicaciones cogió su llave y subió a su habitación dejando al gerente preguntándose si había echo bien al admitir a alguien que claramente escondía algo.

Harry, sacó de su bolsillo el baúl previamente encogido y lo devolvió a su tamaño normal. Había cogido una habitación en un hotel bastante caro (nadie se le ocurriría mirar allí) cercano al caldero chorreante, así estaría lo suficientemente cerca del mundo mágico como para enterarse de lo que ocurría y no lo suficiente como para que lo encontraran.

Sabía que la persona a la que buscaba aparecería tarde o temprano por allí, aunque puede que con otro aspecto distinto, ya que obviamente estaba siendo buscado por la justicia, así que no sería tan tonto como para pasearse por allí como si nada.

Mientras colocaba sus cosas en su nuevo "hogar" pudo ver por la ventana, como alguien, con un atuendo parecido al que llevaba él esa misma noche desaparecía con un suave plop. No había esperado otra cosa, había notado como le seguían desde que se apareció en Londres, y si conocía bien el irónico sentido del humor de su Némesis, su venganza no tardaría en llevarse a cabo.

Bea Snape


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKRowling

Nota de autora: Este fic va a ser slash, aunque va a tardar en serlo, así que sino te gusta este género, por favor no sigas leyendo, o hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad

Capitulo 2. **Acción Reacción**.

-Ron, Ron!!!!, ¡despierta!!, Harry no ha llegado y la orden está reunida al completo abajo, eso es que ha ocurrido algo.

Ron, que hasta ese momento dormía a pierna suelta, se levantó de un salto mientras asimilaba la información que le daba su amiga.

-Tenemos que bajar y obligarnos a que nos cuenten que está pasando, se trata de Harry y además ya no somos niños- Dijo esto con un serio tono de voz que realmente sorprendió a Hermione, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a verle así de serio.

En el comedor de la noble casa de los Black, se encontraban los miembros de la Orden del fénix discutiendo la nueva situación a la que tenían que hacer frente, entre caras de incredulidad, miedo y desconcierto.

**FLASHBACK**

-Remus, Harry tiene que estar a punto de llegar, está amaneciendo. Menos mal que ha ido Bill a Prive Drive a controlar que todo salga bien, estos niños creen que pueden abarcarlo todo-. Comentó la señora Weasley entre dientes, dando a entender que los consideraba todavía muy jóvenes a pesar de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad.

-Lo sé, Molly, tengo ganas de verle, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar- Dijo escudriñando de vez en cuando la ventana para ver si le veía aparecer.

-Si pero antes hay que celebrar su cumpleaños, ya tengo los regalos colocados y la tarta está en el horno, casi lista.

-Molly eres muy amable pero creo que no tiene muchas ganas de celebrar nada, después de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts- Comentó exasperado por la actitud de la señora Weasley, que parecía no darse cuenta de la situación actual que estaban viviendo los magos.

Remus suspiró ignorando las últimas palabras de la señora Weasley. No, Harry ya no era un niño, a veces creía que dejó de serlo aquel triste día de Halloween en que Lord Voldemort mató a sus padres y le condenó a esa miserable vida plagada de obstáculos.

Un suave plop, interrumpió los pensamientos del licántropo que volvió a fijar su vista en la calle donde acababa de aparecerse una persona. No la distinguía muy bien, pero un presentimiento le indicó que algo no estaba bien.

-Bill, Bill!!!!! ¿Qué ocurre? Porque no está Harry contigo- preguntó Molly presa de la histeria cuando vio a su hijo aparecer sin Harry.

-Remus, avisa inmediatamente a la Orden- Le dijo, entregándole una carta e ignorando olímpicamente los chillidos de su madre.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Y allí estaban todos reunidos, apenas una hora después.

Bill había ido a Prive Drive poco antes del amanecer para comprobar con suma discreción, no quería que Harry se enfadase, que la aparición de este fuera correcta y que no hubiese problemas, pero cuando vio que amanecía y que no salía ni había ruidos en aquella casa, se alarmó y decidió entrar a buscarlo.

En el proceso, despertó a los Dursley, que lejos de sentirse preocupados, se indignaron por la desagradable visita. Parece un monstruo, comentó Petunia muerta de miedo al ver las cicatrices que cubrían el rostro de Bill. Solo le permitieron pasar cuando este amenazó con quemar su casa con ellos dentro.

Subió la escalera que conducía al cuarto de harry de cuatro en cuatro, con la esperanza puesta en encontrarlo dormido y que simplemente había olvidado que tenía que aparecerse hoy, pero solo se encontró con una habitación, pequeña llena de juguetes rotos, ningún libro ni ropa hacían pensar que allí había estado alguna vez Harry potter, tan solo, la jaula de su lechuza indicaban que ese era en efecto su habitación. En un lateral estaba pegada la carta.

_No se quien leerá esta carta, tan solo quiero_

_deciros que estoy y estaré bien, no quiero que_

_os preocupéis por mi. Se que mi marcha ha sido_

_precipitada, e imagino que estaréis muy molestos conmigo, pero tenéis que entender que necesito aclarar mis ideas antes de continuar la misión que emprendí con Dumbledore. Además tengo algunos planes que llevar a cabo antes de enfrentarme con lo inevitable._

_No me busquéis, no conseguiréis además eso podría ponerme en peligro. Me pondré en contacto con vosotros a través de Hedwig, ella_

_siempre sabrá encontrarme._

_Decidle a los Dursley que no se preocupen, que no volverán a ver a un mago en su vida y que a pesar de su horrible trato hacia mi, todos estos años no les guardo rencor._

_No mantengáis al margen de esto a Hermione y Ron, decidles que me perdonen por no haber contado esta vez con ellos, pero que volveré pronto._

_Con cariño_

_Harry James Potter._

-¿Seguro que es aquí?- preguntó la mujer morena al hombre que la acompañaba- No me extrañaría nada que ese idiota de Nott se inventará la información solo para ganarse el favor del Señor Tenebroso.

-Por favor Bellatrix, de verdad crees que Nott está tan loco como para mentirle- comentó Snape exasperado por la ingrata compañía que le tocaba tener.

-Sabes muy bien Snape, que no sería ni el primero ni el último en mentirle- dijo ella con retintín.

-¿eso va con segundas, mi querida Bellatrix? Acaso… ¿dudas de mi?- Preguntó con ironía, pues conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Nunca me he fiado de ti Severus y no es ningún secreto- dijo mientras escudriñaba los ojos de Snape, impertérritos como siempre, buscando una señal de que ella tenía razón.

-Creo que he dado signos mas que suficientes que demuestran mi fidelidad absoluta al Lord y a la causa- La gélida mirada que dedico a su compañía cortó el aire- Lo que ocurre es que no soportas no ser ya su favorita ¿verdad Bella?- Comentó sabiendo que este hecho era algo que molestaba profundamente a la morena.

-Mataste al viejo, de acuerdo, pero tú y yo sabemos que si no lo hubieses hecho habrías muerto debido al Juramento Irrompible que hiciste con mi hermana. Como sé que lo hiciste por verdadera fidelidad y no por salvar tu sucio trasero ¿eh?

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses Bellatrix, y ahora cállate que me vas a volver loco. Ahora comprendo por que pudiste escaparte de Azkaban, los dementores debieron sentirse muy aliviados cuando te marchaste- Siseó con maldad Snape- Ni siquiera se que haces aquí, no podemos acercarnos al muchacho, nada de torturas, nada de maldiciones, solo escuchar, ver y evitar ser vistos u oídos.

-Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer, Severus.

-Si fuera así, mi querida Bellatrix, hablarías mas bajo, por que vas a despertar a medio Londres con tu estridente voz.

Bellatrix, indignada por las palabras de Snape, se calló y avanzó resuelta hacia la puerta del hotel, delante del cual se encontraban, seguida por Snape, pidieron una habitación y subieron a ella.

El gerente que les recibió, el mismo que apenas unas horas antes había recibido a Harry, ocultó muy bien su sorpresa al encontrarse con otras dos personas ataviadas igual que aquel extraño joven. "A lo mejor es algún grupo y tienen una reunión" se dijo, pero aun así se prometió tenerles muy bien vigilados a los tres.

Una vez en la habitación comenzaron por trazar el plan que llevarían a cabo para conseguir su objetivo.

-Lo primero será averiguar cual es su habitación, hay que ser muy discretos, no sabemos ni por que está aquí ni con quien, entendido.

-Si Snape, si eso está muy claro, deja de dártelas de gran espía conmigo, no me engañas.

-¿Dónde está Narcissa?- dijo ignorando las palabras de la bruja- Debería estar aquí, tiene que cumplir las ordenes o le costará muy caro.

-Mi hermana es idiota, esta cuidando de Draco, ese niño no fue capaz de cumplir con su misión, debería repudiarle y no curar sus heridas- Escupió con odio Bellatrix

-¿Eres consciente de que se trata de tu sobrino?

-No me lo recuerdes, no me puedo creer que ese cobarde lleve sangre de los Black, no se parece a la familia.

-Ya, bueno, son cosas que pasan, Lucius y Narcissa tuvieron que elegir, era él o una sanguijuela como la "tía Bella"- Se burló con malicia Snape, aunque internamente se encontraba preocupado por su ex-pupilo.

--------------------------------

Los ojos verdes, brillaron al oír las voces que subían por la escalera, sabía que no se había equivocado al juzgar a su adversario, sabía que le enviarían a él, solo para hacerle mas daño, aunque si le había sorprendido que mandará también a Bellatrix, creía que la apreciaba, y debería haberse dado cuenta en el ministerio algo mas de un año atrás que no tendría piedad con ella.

Su plan estaba en marcha.

---------------------------

Si te gusta, o simplemente quieres darme tu opinión, por favor deja un review. Gracias

Bea Snape


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKRowling

Nota de autora: Este fic va a ser slash, aunque va a tardar en serlo, así que sino te gusta este género, por favor no sigas leyendo, o hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad

Capitulo 3. **El Porque de todo esto**

Harry salió a dar un paseo después de desayunar, como hacia todas las mañanas desde hacia una semana. Caminaba por las mismas calles, paraba en las mismas tiendas, todas mañanas hacia lo mismo. Sabía que estaba siendo seguido, lo sabía y le divertía mucho la idea, le gustaba marear a sus "perseguidores" haciéndoles creer que buscaba algo en especial, que hacia las cosas por alguna causa.

Que equivocados estaban, pobres ingenuos, todavía le costaba creer que Snape se estuviera tragando esta farsa, el debería saber que la Orden nunca le dejaría andar solo, por muy mayor que fuera, quizá no fuera tan listo como pensaba, quizá creía que una vez muerto Dumbledore él había tomado las riendas de la Orden.

Paró en una tienda de antigüedades cerca de la Catedral de San Pablo, esa tienda si le interesaba, buscaba una taza de té, una taza en especial, una con las asas bañadas en oro, con la base redonda y el filo de oro también. La quería, porque desde la noche que descubrió que el Horcrux era falso, se le ocurrió esa idea, cambiar una por otra, una vez que la consiguiera encontrar, claro.

Había observado muy bien los pasos de los mortífagos, eran Bellatrix, Snape y Narcissa Malfoy, aunque generalmente, solo le seguían dos, el tercero se quedaba en el hotel, aunque no sabía lo que hacía allí.

Con las orejas extensibles que le habían dado los gemelos en la boda de Bill, como regalo a su principal promotor, se había enterado de muchas cosas sobre estos tres, lo primero, creían que estaba ahí por la Orden, segundo, creían que estaba acompañado, se ve que Severus, no era tan tonto como para pensar que estaba solo, y muchas otras cosas mas.

Lo que mas le sorprendía era que todavía no le hubiesen apresado y llevado ante su señor, pero tampoco se quejaba por eso, y sobretodo, la información que había obtenido sobre Draco Malfoy, sabía que había fallado en la asignación que le dio Voldemort, pero nunca se imaginó que este lo tomaría tan mal, al fin y al cabo el "trabajo" se había resuelto ¿no?, ese traidor de Snape, lo había hecho y le haría pagar caro por ello.

Esa sería su venganza, hacerle pagar por matar a sangre fría a su mentor, pero sería poco a poco, a Harry la idea de matar a alguien no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, al fin y al cabo, ese detalle era lo que mas le diferenciaba de la gente que le perseguía. Además, Dumbledore siempre decía que había cosas peores que la muerte, y tenía razón, Harry lo había comprobado en su propia piel, la ausencia de amor, el rechazo, el despreció, la culpabilidad, el dolor que te deja perder a un ser querido, todo eso era peor que la muerte.

Y eso era precisamente lo que haría sentir a Snape, dolor, desolación, le haría sentir que la muerte es la única solución para sus problemas, pero no se la daría, no, le dejaría vivir en su miseria.

En su quinto año se había dado cuenta que Snape, si tenia sentimientos, lo ocurrido con su pensadero se lo había demostrado, había atacado, aunque sin querer, en lo mas profundo de Snape, sus recuerdos, le había echo revivir el dolor de aquellas situaciones. En aquel momento se había sentido mal por hacerlo, ahora, sin embargo…, la idea no era tan horrible.

Encerrarle en sus propios pensamientos, eso pensaba hacer Harry con Snape, el hechizo era complicado, mucho, pero sabia que podría hacerlo, lo difícil sería acercarse a Snape lo suficiente como para conocer sus mayores miedos, sus pesadillas y usarlas contra él.

Había leído mucho, desde la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore, para intentar olvidar, para abstraerse, y en uno de libros, explicaban como fueron creados los dementores, como una bruja despechada se había hechizado a si misma, para sacar todo su odio al exterior y poder hacer daño a su amante. En el proceso del hechizo, algo salió mal, tanto odio causó la destrucción de la bruja, que en vez de morir quedó confinada a un cuerpo que moría poco a poco, creada solo de odio, la única manera de mantenerse con vida era vivir a través de los demás, a través de su felicidad, de robar los recuerdos de otros, para hacerlos suyos y así contrastar su odio, sus pesadillas.

Cuando Harry leyó aquello, decidió buscar el hechizo que había usado la bruja, quería hacer lo mismo con Snape, solo que no quería cometer la misma equivocación que la bruja, no quería ser el que quedará recluido en su dolor, sino al revés.

Poco antes de antes de su marcha de Hogwarts, había cogido unos cuantos libros de la biblioteca, dudaba mucho que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta después de lo ocurrido, y apenas un par de días antes de irse de Prive Drive había dado con el hechizo en un antiquísima libro de Magia Oscura, libro que por cierto llevaba siempre consigo, ya que venían hechizos muy interesantes que le podrían servir en la batalla final.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Severus, ¿podría hablar contigo?- Narcissa miró nerviosa en dirección a la puerta por la que acaba de irse su hermana

Snape asintió con la cabeza, mientras invitaba a la mortifaga a sentarse en el sofá de la habitación, mientras se servia un whisky, era una bebida muggle, pero a falta de algo mejor…

-Severus, Draco se esta muriendo, mi niño no va a poder soportar mucho mas la tortura- el llanto angustiado de narcissa corroboraban sus palabras, mientras las bruja se tocaba el pelo y la cara de forma compulsiva por los nervios.

Severus la miro, comprendiendo sus palabras, tampoco le sorprendía demasiado la afirmación de la rubia, pocos, muy pocos soportarían la tortura del Lord tanto tiempo como lo estaba haciendo el pequeño de los Malfoy.

-No se que puedo hacer, solo puedo confiar en ti...mi hermana esta loca, cada día es mas radical en sus formas y Lucius…- en ese momento su llanto se hizo mas potente y ruidoso.

-¿Qué le pasa a Lucius, Narcissa?- La preocupación en la voz de Snape era evidente pues esperaba que el mortífago hubiese vuelto a fallar y también se encontrase en peligro, lo que no esperaba era la contestación que le dio la mortifaga.

-Esta raro, su comportamiento es como antes de que todo esto hubiese pasado, como si nada estuviera mal... como si su HIJO no estuviese a punto de morir, creo…-titubeo-creo q es capaz de dejar morir a Draco para salvar su pellejo- sentenció Narcissa

Aquella revelación no sorprendió en absoluto al antiguo profesor de pociones que conocía muy bien al rubio, aunque una parte de él se negaba a creer que realmente pudiese consentir el dolor de su muchacho.

-Narcissa, creo que deberías tranquilizarte, sabes que Lucius esta sometido a mucha presión por parte del Señor Oscuro, y realmente comprendió comparto tu preocupación por Draco, pero no se que podemos hacer.

Lo dijo en un susurro, pues bien sabía que de forma indirecta acababa de reconocer que haría lo que fuera por salvar a Draco, y si para eso tenían que pasar por encima de Voldemort, el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, por supuesto si Bellatrix oía aquello o incluso Narcissa recuperaba la serenidad, se darían cuenta que estaba hablando de alta traición.

Narcisa le miró con ojos brillantes entiendo sus palabras, fijo sus azules ojos en él y le susurro:

-Habla con él, habla con Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de JKRowling

Nota de autora: Este fic va a ser slash, aunque va a tardar en serlo, así que sino te gusta este género, por favor no sigas leyendo, o hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad

Y AHORA QUE

Capitulo 4. En busca de la ironía

Severus estaba pálido, no podía haber escuchado eso, no, Narcissa no podía haberle pedido eso, bebió de su copa un sorbo para intentar disimular la duda y el estupor delante de la rubia.

Él lo había dicho, había dicho que haría lo que fuera por salvar a Draco, pero nunca se imaginó que Narcissa le pidiera algo así.

-Creo que te has vuelto loca- comentó, como quien comenta el tiempo con un vecino, poco a poco la realidad volvió a él y fue totalmente consciente de la situación en la que se había metido.

-Narcissa, por Merlín, yo no puedo hacer eso, según me vea Potter me va a matar, ¿eres consciente?- Su atronadora voz denotaban su nerviosismo y conmoción.

-Snape, baja la voz, por favor, pueden oírnos, tienes que entender que es la única opción, el tiene el poder suficiente para salvar a Draco, para alejarle de Él y protegerle hasta q todo esto acabe, como comprenderás yo no puedo ir, no confiaría en mi, sabe que soy mortífaga, pensará que es una trampa-Sentenció Narcissa nerviosa, temiendo que Severus se echara para atrás.

-Ahh, claro, tu eres mortifaga, como se me había olvidado, yo no lo soy, yo no mate delante de sus narices a Dumbledore, no le he hecho la vida imposible durante 6 años, tienes razón, lo lógico es que vaya YO.

-No podrías ser mas irónico ni aunque quisieras, pero tienes que entender que es mas probable que te crea a ti que a mi, explícale el juramento que me hiciste el año pasado, explícale que no te quedo mas opción- Narcissa miró a los ojos de Snape y bajando la voz dijo- Explícale que Dumbledore sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y que te pidió que lo hicieras.

Snape palideció ante estas palabras susurradas, como podía saber Narcissa aquello, un río de dudas empezó a correr por su cabeza, quizá aquello era un trampa para desenmascararle, una trampa de Bellatrix o incluso del Señor Tenebroso.

Grimauld Place, Londres.

Los ánimos cada vez estaban mas bajos, no había ni rastro de Harry, nadie sabia donde podía estar, y la lucha con los mortifagos estaba haciendo mella es la Orden, no había día que uno de ellos no fuese a parar en San Mungo, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, a pesar de la igualdad entre ambos bandos a la hora de luchar, no había que olvidar que los Mortifagos usaban hechizos que la Orden no, y eso les estaba costando caro.

Ante estos hechos, la Orden cada día ponía más empeño que nunca en atraer a más gente a su lado, Hermione y Ron, no tardaron mucho en unirse a ellos para luchar, a pesar de que Molly no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa situación.

Percy, había vuelto con su familia, pero debido a su poca determinación a su dudoso valor, no se le había reclutado para la orden, y tanto él como Ginny, por orden de su madre, se habían marchado al Londres muggle para evitar la guerra.

Hermione, tuvo la brillante idea de intentar reclutar a sus antiguos compañeros del ED, pero ella no tenía ese poder de llamada que tenía Harry, sus antiguos compañeros no estaban dispuestos a luchar si no veían a su líder con ellos.

Neville se negó, no quería pertenecer a la Orden, aunque esto sorprendió a todos, él tenía buenos motivos para hacerlo, no era como todos pensaban por el hecho de que sus padres acabaron así por estar en la orden, no, Neville quería, necesitaba vengarse, y hacerlo solo, no quería que nadie lo protegiese esta vez.

Aunque necesitaría ayuda y lo sabía, el solo no era nadie y no era tonto para enfrentarse a la muerte sin estar preparado, por eso cuando Hermione y Ron le explicaron la extraña marcha de Harry, decidió ir en su búsqueda. Y le encontró.

Por otro lado, en el lugar de recreo de las Serpientes…

-Bellatrix, ¿como va el asunto del "pequeño Harry"?, ¿que habéis averiguado?- Siseo Voldemort, con toda la ironía y burla que pueda ser capaz de expresar una serpiente.

-Mi señor, somos muy precavidos a la hora de acercarnos a él, no sabemos con quien puede estar, pero desde luego dudamos que este solo, Snape duda que esté solo y….

-¿No le habéis visto con nadie? ¿Estáis seguros?- Interrumpió el Señor Oscuro, totalmente sorprendido.

-Snape hace bien en dudar mi querida Bellatrix, si conozco bien a Dumbledore y créeme que lo hago, no le dejaría solo ni a sol ni a sombra.- Esto lo dijo mas para él que para la mortifaga, como si quisiera auto-convencerse de lo mucho que conocía a su contrincante.

-Lo sé mi señor, el viejo protegía mucho a ese mocoso, pero ya no está.

-¿PROTEGER?, no mi querido Bella, el no lo protegía, el temía, por que sabe que puede llegar a ser peligroso, no olvides que tiene algo mio. Dumbledore es como yo, él no amaba a nadie, solo los utilizaba, el amor no lleva a ninguna parte, Dumbledore tenía poder y ya sabes que el poder no puede estar en manos de cualquiera, un idiota sentimental no esta capacitado para tener poder.

-Por supuesto mi señor- Ni siquiera Bellatrix se atrevía a contradecir a su amo y señor cuando a este le daban las ansias de grandeza.

-Tenéis que averiguar quien está con él, necesito saber a que me enfrento, quizá sea al lobo, es poderoso y fuerte y puede proteger bien al chico, o quizá ese loco de Moody, conoce bien a los míos… ¡Espero esa información cuanto antes! O si no….-Voldemort exhibió su sonrisa más macabra para hacerle entender a su mortifaga el riesgo de fallarle.

-Por su puesto mi señor.

De vuelta al Londres Muggle….

Snape se encontraba dando una vuelta, tenía mucho que pensar esas ultimas palabras de Narcissa le había dejado muy confundido, él creía, bueno, él quería creer que Narcissa realmente se estaba planteando sus lealtades, que ella había conseguido ver lo que nadie mas, que Dumbledore fue un padre para él y que matarle fue lo mas dura que hizo nunca, pero esa parte desconfiada suya, la mas lógica, la que le había salvado tantas veces la vida, le decía que no hiciera caso de esa sensación, que midiera mucho sus pasos, que en la orden tenebrosa o eras fiel para siempre o morías, y no podía permitirse dejar que sus "lealtades" se viesen alteradas sino quería sufrir una horrible muerte.

Haciendo caso a esta parte suya volvió en dirección al hotel para enfrentar a Narcissa por poner en duda su lealtad al Señor Tenebroso. Acaba de abrir la puerta de su habitación, seguro en la decisión que había tomado, cuando vio a Narcissa llorando en el suelo, lloraba como nunca había visto llorar a nadie y por un instante sintió la angustia de la mujer en sus propias carnes, sufriendo por un hijo que estaba condenado a morir y en ese momento tomó la decisión.

-Lo haré Narcissa, sacaremos a Draco de ahí.

Harry, se sobresalto cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, había dejado claro que no quería servició de habitaciones ni nada por el estilo, así que con total sigilo y gran precaución se acerco a la puerta varita en mano y abrió.

-Expelliarmus- La varita de harry salió disparada una vez que se abrió la puerta y por ella entro su antiguo profesor de pociones, él hombre al que odiaba. Quizá era el momento de comenzar la venganza.

-Potter siéntese, tenemos que hablar- Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en el pasillo antes de que la puerta de la habitación 711 se cerrara.


End file.
